Stranded channy and Tawnico First Story :
by gleeksinlove
Summary: my first story: So what happens when you're standard with the person you love. channy and tawnico plz rate and comment multiple chapters!
1. Chapter 1 Win a trip to Hawaii

Chapter one- Free Trip To Hawii

**Sonny's POV:**

"Action, Action is this on, yes? Okay So Random and Mackenzie Falls cast mates please come to the prop house asap. Thank you."

"Sonny I can just see it now, laying on the sand, getting a perfect tan"

"Catching a wave or two"

"Ew no thanks."

"We better hurry if we even want to try and win this trip."

"Don't worry, we will."

_____________________ In the Prop House_________________________________

**No one's POV:**

"Once again I liked to say we would love to fly all of you to Hawaii for the promotional press conference, but we can only take four. So with that said let's move on to the raffle."

"And the four lucky people our ……… SONNY, TAWNI, NICO and, CHAD. Congrats and enjoy."

"Marshall, you can't seriously think I want to go with three chuckle city clowns, do you?"

"Eh, that is so like you Chad"

"Oh really sonny"

"Really"

"Really"

"Can you to please just stop arguing and pack!"

**Chad's POV: **

"God, Sonny really knows how to push my buttons, and three whole weeks with her. Well that might be nice, I mean no, Cooper get it together you DO NOT like Sonny Munroe."

____________________________On the plane____________________________________

**Sonny's POV: **

"162 b, 162 b, oh no really."

"Well hello to you to Munroe."

"Cooper."

"Attention all passengers, please get ready for takeoff in 5 minutes, I repeat 5 minutes, Thank you and thank you again for choosing Western Easterly Flights."

"Munroe you okay you look a little flushed?"

"Fine, I just hate the takeoff and landing part."

"It will be fine I promise, here take my hand and when you get scared squeeze it really tight."

"Aw Chad that's so sweet."

"Don't get use to it."

"Really Chad."

"Really."

**Tawni's POV:**

"Those two are so in love it's almost annoying."

"I know why can't they just admit it already?"

"Ha-ha I know I hate when people don't just say how they feel."

"I know exact what you mean."

___________________________3 hours later___________________________________

"Attention Passengers we are have some difficulties, so please remain calm I'm sure it will be fine, OH MY, hmm we having a immediate landing, Stay Calm."


	2. Chapter 2 Stranded

Chapter two- Stranded 

**PREVIOUSLY: **"Attention Passengers we are have some difficulties, so please remain calm I'm sure it will be fine, OH MY, hmm we having a immediate landing, Stay Calm."

**Sonny's POV:**

"WHAT, did she say difficulties?"

"Sonny its fine, breathe, here take my hand."

"Oh my god we are so going to die."

"No we won't, I promise."

**Nico's POV: **

"Well this is unexpected."

"How are you so calm?"

"Tawni it's simple I just think of the best like this; we will survive. See?"

"It's not working!"

"Here take my hand, we will be fine."

"Promise."

"Promise."

_________________________On the Island____________________________________

**No one's POV;**

"So since I was the top of my class in Miss. Junior Survivors I will put the tent together. Tawni can help me and Nico and Chad go collect some wood for a fire."

"Um so I don't like know how to set the tent up so I guess I'll just work on my tan."

"We will be back, come on Mr. Chip Drama Pants."

"Don't ever call me that again."

"Okay Chip."

"Tawni come hold this up."

"Eh fine."

"So you are so into Chad."

"Um Tawni do you hit your head, plus you are all over Nico."

"No I am not."

"Mhmm."

__________________________With the Boys______________________________________

"So Chip, you ask Sonny out yet?"

"Yeah right, and its Chad."

"Dude just admit it, you like her it's so obvious."

"Well I could say the same thing to you."

"What?"

"Dude we all can tell you like Tawni."

"Well I, um, look there's some wood."

"Subtle."

_______________________With Everyone_______________________________________

"Wow the tent looks great guys!"

"Aw thanks Nico."

"No prob Sonny."

"I was just about to say that."

"Sure Chad."

"I'm bored!"

"Well we could play a game?"

"Eh, like what."

"Who's up for some truth or dare?"


End file.
